Starlight
by 13Lou13
Summary: What does the goverment hide? Could they be hidding all the myths that once where thought true well this story is about a little girl...a hybrid betwen vampire and a super human. Okay I'm really bad with summaries read the STORY pliz it's really good!


_**Starlight**_

**Chapter_ 1- Beginnings_**

_Normal __P. O. V__._

_16 years ago _

_Somewhere in the highmountains there existed a facility that worked for the government in a experiment to create the perfect weapon. The weapon consisted of the look of a humanwith far more superior intelligence , strength , speed ,stealth , reflexes and the ability to have Psychokinesis that brings certainabilitiessuch as Telequinesis (movement of any thing in particular) ,Pyrokinesis (ability to control fire) , Aerokinesis (subspecialty to control the movement of air and self levitate ) , Biological healing , Teletransportation ,Transmutation of matter ,Alter temperature, Shape shifting, Energy Field ,energy blasts ,mind reading….and a very dark secret_

_And the first one tobe the perfect,out of a thousand tries was baby girl with snow white hair and the most dazzling icy blue eyes..._

**10 years latter**

"Hmm experiment 01 has proven to be an outstanding one, her abilities far surpass the others and she brings most of the attributes that Psychokinesis brings" A womanin her early thirties with long straight black hair pulled in a high pony tail and green eyesthat were filled with a proud look said , she had a long white coat youcould only see she had black jeans and silver sandals.She was addressed as Dr.Lizel

"Tell what attributes she brings" Dr.Lizel asked the other scientist.She was curiousnow about the girl and her growth.

"Well Miss.Lizel she brings the ability of heal quite rapidly after an attack , a low level of teletransportation which we believe we can level up or can disappear and telekinesis " The young scientist informed her.

"Speed? , strength?," Dr. Lizel asked shocked that the experiment brought such power and at the age of 10 years old.

"Oh my apologies her speed , accuracy , reflexes, strength are off the charts! Compared to all them so basically she is the most powerful being on earth" Exclaimed the exuberated scientist "Congratulations! Dr.Lizel you created the most powerful weapon in the earth .

"Don't be so sure. What if something happened , she might look and be like a frail average 10 year old girl but with all that power something's bound to happen" She said almost having a premonition.

"But Miss Lizel will she grow? because if she doesn't maybe just maybe she can stay with the mind of a child..."

"Believe me she does not have the mind of a child"Lizel informed the scientist with a cold and serious tone. "She is growing up like a normal human but at the age of 16, 17 to 18 she wont grow out of that age but her mind matures , to put it simple she's going to be an teenagerwith the mind of a adult like now she has the knowledge of an teenager somewhat a genius of some sort, well that's what we are expecting of there species" She said looking through the flexi glass/mirror wall seeing a little girl sleeping peacefully.

"Well that's all for today let her rest...and you are free to go take the day off" Dr.Lizel said with her back facing the scientist behind her.

"Really! Thank you so much" And with that the rookie left the building.

Lizel was watching the little girl toss and turn in the white bed, sweating as if she was burning. But she ignored it and went to check the newborns.

The little Girl's P.O.V./Dream

"_Honey you have to leave this horrible place!!" Said a woman with a frantic tone of voice that I could not __recognize__ her face it was all dark in here for some reason_

"_What ,who are you" I asked her with a bit panic running through my body._

"_Lu.. I am your mo...!!"The woman was frantic"__listen__ to me you have to get out of here no matter what Lu..."_

_I felt something wet on my cheek ...she was crying well I just had to __comfort__her. So__ I hugged the lady. There was something about her like ...like if she was my..._

_**BAM**_

_The next thing I know she was lying in the ground and blood was coming out of her chest._

"_Hey get up please, get up! ,COME ON GET UP!!" Why am I crying...I never cry no matter how much pain I'm through but this pain it's unbearable it hurts in the chest but nothing had hit me...so why does it hurt it feels like I had found someone special and that someone is dying._

"_Lu.. I want you to find happiness but first get out of here please I beg you..." And with that she died._

"_PLEASE DON"T DIE!! DON'T LEAVE!!_

End of dream

"huff...huff" I woke up drenched in cold sweat. 'better go get a bath' I left the compartment which was bigger than the others like me, well I am older than most of them by weeks.

"Mm is that 02 hey number two were are you going!?" I asked/shouted to my friend.

She had blood colored hair and silver eyes , she was pretty friendly and not as smart as the others, she had her ability Pyrokinesis she was pretty good with it , but she isn't really that well on strength and reflexes. And me being her friend I help her with that problem.

"Oh hey 01 hey what I'm going to tell you is a secret okay" Explained in a tone above whisper.

My friend was looking from left to right as if making sure there wasn't a camera or somebody hearing

"Mm okay what is it" I was curious what can put her like this she was normal bubbly not secretive.

"You know that baby are born out of what humans call mothers right?" she said as if it was hard to say it

"Do I honestly look like I don't" I said to her raising an eyebrow.

"Um I think that we all have mothers but the doctor wont let us see them, what do you think will you look for them with me please" She had a hopeful look as if she would like it to be real.

"Ugh okay" I started to walk beside her

We walked though long corridors that I didn't know they existed. Now we are In a part were there a crystal wall and you can see other people they were adults Ive never saw one in real life

So I stood in front of the glass and 02 ,it was a male. He had black hair, was in shape and tall I could not see the color of his eyes because he was in a bed sleeping.

"I think that were getting close!" Exclaimed 02 happily

"Let's hurry up before someone finds out" We started running without a sound until we found a sign that said Mothers.

"Oh my god you were right" I was in total shock was my mother in here

"I can't believe it myself" she to was shocked.

"Hey 02 I'm just curious did you have a strange dream that a woman you didn't recognize was telling you to run away from here as if being protective over you" I wondering from were could she had gotten that information she never talked about it before.

"How did you guess? did you have that dream "I asked her as if something very crucial is happening in our lives.

"Come on let's go inside" I stupidly opened the door as if making an entrance and it got for the worst Dr. Alexander was in there. He was staring at us he reach his right pocket to put the alarm on but me being like I was paralyzed him with my power before he got to do anything.

"Let him go 01 or things are going to get bad for us" She panicked she knew what the scientist did to us when we did not follow the rules or they would lock us up in a horrible place to torture us or killing us.

I let him go as if on cue that alarm was on

And some sort of heightened security came in handcuffed us not before beating us up with those sticks that had electricity. We din 't defended ourselves be cause it would only turn out for the worse because there were no exits to run away.

And in the end 02 attackedthe just snapped I don't even know what came over her, that wasn't her nature she was always very peace loving not a fighter. I've never seen her eyes blazing with hate and fury like this. Sheeven killed the 10 men all I did was to tell her to stop this ,and listen to me but what she did was more than to feel free or killing the humans.

"_Don't worry please I want this path. I can die happily knowing I'm protecting my __best friend__ in here or from __somewhere__ else and please don't hate anybody it's not their fault" _

A tear was sliding from her cheekcovered with the solders blood, and before I knew it she was gone and the guards too. I feel the stinging of the tears falling from my cheeks like cascades. There it was the pain in my chest like if somebody was gripping hard my heart.

"YOU IDIOT WHY THE HELL DID YOU HAVE TO DO THAT!! I CAN HANDLE MYSELF!!"I shouted angry at nobody in the lonely hallway for not helping her and angry at her for her own stupidity

Now I was sobbing I remembered the first time we met we were both 5 years old. And I was cold to her but she was so persistent on playing with me, that I gave in, that day was a happy memory one of the few I have and now she's gone that stupid ,playful , loving girl...was gone

More guards were coming lot's of them...great. I was now more annoyed than mad or sad.

"_Squad 4 we have the target surrounded over..."_

"Somebody...is...going...to.. **DIE **!!" I feel this force coming from me is this what a killer intent is because...it feel's nice.

With my Telekinesis I mutilated the bodies one by one until every bastard was dead. And before I could have had escaped all the door closed around me and gas was poured in the room. Must be sleeping gas I covered my nose and used teletransportation to get away but the other hall was the same the sleeping gas. I felt drowsy...crap I'm to weak to use teletransportationwell it's like it's my forte but whatever here I go 3..2..1. I felt the cold floor in my face and every thing went dark

When I woke up I was in the testing lab but in a secluded area I suppose, I don't see anyone just a thick flexi-glass wall ahead of me with a metal door and concrete walls around me.

"What's goanna happen now". And as soon as I said that Dr. Alexander came in with a sick look in his eyes and he was hiding something in his back

"So you tried to attack me eh little girl" He said with so much venom in his word but I stood my ground glaring at him.

"So were you looking for somebody?. Somebody special? Like your mommy…or daddy. Let me tell you something they are alive well at least your mother is but barely. But it is a shame a cute girl such as you has to die here so ill make it fast!!" He said to me like a madman, he even had drool coming out of his mouth.

As he said those words he took out the gun he was hiding in a pathetic way to kill me but I stopped the bullet in mid air just before it touched my forehead and with my Telekinesis cut the gun in five pieces. Dr. Alexander stood there in raw fear as I came closer and closer.

"You know people like you make me disgust me…" And I went to the door but not after using my power to hold him down to the cold ground. I turned to walk to his way.

"You said my mother was alive were is she" I more demanded than asked him.

"Ill never tell you brat!!" He was asking for it. I bended down next to him, I took a hold of his big hand grabbed one finger and twisted it while he screamed pathetic attempts for help.

"Now will you tell me were is she?" I told him as I took a hold of his arm with my small hands.

"Never you little bitch!"

"Okay…"

With my small hand I squeezed his arm until I heard various cracks from the bones. He was screaming in agony as I continued to pulverize his arm's bones.

"Il tell you!! Please just stop I beg you!!"

"Now you see what good behavior gets" I said in a sickening sweet voice as he was still screaming in pain.

"Okay she's in-oh God this hurts!-the room were you saw when you were with 02 in the compartment 13..."

"Good" I was about to leave the room when he was struggling to say something.

"but ill tell you kid she isn't going last long" He whispered knowing I could hear him clearly. Well I'll do him a favor by killing him nice and quick so I did I smashed his heart internally before he said anything. Then levitating the body in thin air and hiding it deep in one of the freezers.

And I made a run for it.

I was dodging the other scientists who did not seem to see or hear me they only felt a light gust of wind . I took that advantage to get to the nearest window. Good just ahead of me there's one, and no people how convenient. I gathered all my energy to my fist and crashed it against the hard glass.

"Yes!!" I whispered to myself as I was going to jump the sixteen foot building a thoughts came to my mind like…

"_What if they catch me again?, what will happen then?, what if I become attached to people and they kill them? to get to me"_

Those thoughts came to my mind because I was aware that they will obviously come after me…better end this now, I thought to myself annoyed.

"How the hell do I get rid of every scientist!?" I kind of shouted and whispered to myself in the empty hallway with the floor covered with broken glass. Using my powers all the glass levitated from the floor and headed to the window frame and it putted itself like it was never broken not even a single scratch. Must never leave evidence I laughed mentally remembering those crime novels I read, the criminals always leave obvious evidence behind and I'm sure glad that there were no security cameras around here...that's rare. Okay back to thinking up a plan…this must be good.

"Ugh I'll just kill them all with a little help, of course no biggie" A sly smile came up to my face as I headed to the cafeteria to at least get backup. Hmm who should I chose experiment 10 is in. She hates the scientist as much a I do plus she has a good amount of control in Aereokinesis plus she can read minds. Well I think 07 could help she can shape shift maybe she can make herself look like a scientist so nobody would get suspicious. And because they are as close as I would call them friends, well for 10 is an exception since we are rivals .

I now was in front of the wide cafeteria doors. As I pushed one large metal door with my finger it opened as if it was pushed. I instantly spotted the yellow gold hair of 07 and 10 sitting in the same table her dark red eyes giving me a small glare and I smiled at her .

"_I have a plan to escape this hell hole, it involves many dead scientist's and inform 07 too she's in"_

10 raised an eyebrow and a smirked and signalized for me to come to the table. I grabbed a plate filling it up with mostly fruit's energy bars and bottled water so I didn't look suspicious . And I headed to the table were my new comrades were.

"So what's the plan" 10 whispered to me watching for scientists.

"First let's get out of here and then ill explain something important" I explained to them I still had my mind set on that we had mothers and fathers.

We were out of the huge cafeteria room. I started to run and I was invisible to the humans with 07 and 10 right behind me. I led them both to the place were I was, were there were no cameras surprisingly...

"What are we doing in here? Aren't we supposed to kill those bastards!"10 asked me with an annoyed tone.07 Was looking at me for some kind of answer but she shrugged it of.

"First this-I pointed towards the exact same window I broke-is "our escape route, but the priority if to find our mothers and fathers if they are alive. And _then _blow this place up."

"What we have parent's!" 07 almost shouted in disbelief.

"Your kidding right?" Said 10 leaning against the white wall.

"No I'm not because I half went were they keep the adults…" I said lowering my head to see the white granite floor until I felt someone shook gently. I tilted my head upwards to see 07 with determination on her face.

"Don't worry 01 we will get our parents and get out of here, don't be sad…ok?" She was looking at me intently I smiled weakly just to let her know I'm okay.

"Okay what are we going to do first?" 10 said while she was forming a small air ball in her hand you knew the ball was there because of the sounds and-we have much more superior sight than humans-the air moving.

" 07 must get in the primary lab disguised as Dr. Alexander, because there are most of the scientist and then open up the files of who are our mothers and fathers and then we look for them.

"Okay! I'll be back in 3 minutes okay!" She said as she was beginning to transform into Dr. Alexander while running towards the right where was laboratory, until I could no longer see her.

"So what am I going to do?"

"Hmm nothing we have to wait for 07 so we can search for our mothers and fathers then destroy this godforsaken place….

"Yeah…but what about everyone else in here?"

"They will have to die in here" I looked to the marble floor I could just see it children with supernatural powers outside of here that have no sense between right or wrong…yep that would be a problem, well maybe that's why I chose 10 and 07 that besides 02 I know and trust them pretty well as to put my life in there hands and they into mine.

"Your right children that could destroy a city in seconds. I didn't think about that, you know…you are pretty well with a plot less plan." She said with a smug smiled still resting against the wall.

"Why don't we just break the freaking glass a get the hell out of here?" 10 said still focused on the now larger hair ball which was now more visible.

"Well for starters they are going to follow us, and second if this place is destroyed as an explosion caused by a strange…explosion of some sort that the government will believe that we are truly dead and that none of us could've have survive…that's a good one" I told 10. Maybe I should just go with the flow or something man an explosion that disintegrates a living being that's going to be hard.

"Don't go with this plan, let's just stick with the regular one."

10 was looking at me with those stern ruby eyes of hers, and she had her arms crossed at her chest standing perfectly still no longer resting against the wall looking at the direction where 07 left.

"Shes near"

"Oh okay and your ok let's just keep up with the first plan"

Now I saw a flash of yellow in the center of the huge hallway and instantly 07 was in front of me.

She was not looking as I expected her to be. Her usually perfect golden curls where now wild and tangled and it kind of lost some shine. She was looking pale as paper and her usually bright green eyes where now dull and lifeless.

"We have to get out now…and fast"


End file.
